Ewing, Ewing, Gone
by glitterflower
Summary: JR'S MURDER SENDS SHOCKWAVES THROUGH THE RESIDENTS OF DALLAS, NOT LEAST HIS BROTHER BOBBY AND HIS EX-WIFE SUE ELLEN. THEY START TO BEHAVE OUT OF CHARACTER AS A RESULT. A FAMILIAR FACE FROM THE PAST RETURNS. AND THE INVESTIGATION INTO JR'S MURDER TAKES A VERY INTERESTING TURN. READ THE STORY TO THE END


Ewing, Ewing, Gone

_JR'S MURDER SENDS SHOCKWAVES THROUGH THE RESIDENTS OF DALLAS, NOT LEAST HIS BROTHER BOBBY AND HIS EX-WIFE SUE ELLEN. THEY START TO BEHAVE OUT OF CHARACTER AS A RESULT. A FAMILIAR FACE FROM THE PAST RETURNS. REBECCA CONFESSES THE TRUTH TO CHRISTOPHER. CHRISTOPHER AND ELENA TIE THE KNOT. AND THE INVESTIGATION INTO JR'S MURDER TAKES A VERY INTERESTING TURN. READ THE STORY TO THE END TO FIND OUT WHO KILLED HIM…_

_Chapter 1 _

The fallout of the revelation that Rebecca was actually Cliff Barnes' daughter only began to settle deep in the heart of Texas.

'_A job well done, Pamela Rebecca. You're getting more like your aunt with each passing day. What better way to screw up the Ewings than with a few dirty tricks?'_

'_I only wanted to make you proud, father, by doing what you set me out to do,'_ she responded, almost automaton-like, obeying the orders her father had set up for her.

Cliff had previously been a weak and pathetic man, always losing against JR every time when it came to making deals in the oil business. Now, however, after getting one over JR by taking control of Ewing oil back in 1991 after a string of lucrative jobs, he had finally hit the jackpot. Now he owns a multi-million dollar casino chain in Las Vegas with an opulent jet-set lifestyle to match. Gone were the days of living in apartments, wearing cheap suits and eating Chinese takeaways and in came private planes, transforming himself from a serial loser into a ruthless, ambitious, Lex Luthor-like figure.

For the most part, Rebecca acted as her father's puppet, with her father pulling the strings behind her recent scheming, including her attempt to extort money from her newlywed husband Christopher, pretending that her lover Tommy was her brother before finishing him off in a gun tussle, and impersonating another woman by stealing her identity. All was revealed now, at least to her father Cliff, not yet to her unsuspecting, estranged husband Christopher. Though she resembled a young Pamela in terms of looks and choice of Ewing men for husbands, in terms of devious plots and behaviour, she resembled her other aunt, Katherine Wentworth. As for Cliff, he was now a match for JR in the league of evil. And he was determined to win many more battles against his archenemies, JR and the rest of the Ewing family.

Together, with the help of his daughter, she helped her father Cliff to plot his next move on the chessboard versus the Ewing family.

_Chapter 2_

Back at Southfork, Christopher had reunited with Elena. After realising that Rebecca was not the person he thought she was, he rekindled his romance with Elena. Even though he learned of Rebecca's schemes via her attempt to defraud him and his father Bobby and the mysterious disappearance of her 'brother' Tommy, he was yet to know of her true identity.

After breakfast on the patio saturated in the glorious Texas sunshine with his father Bobby and his stepmother Ann, he went off to meet Elena for a date in downtown Dallas. After enjoying a romantic stroll in the park together, the couple headed off to a posh Italian restaurant. Over plates of spaghetti Bolognese and glasses of red wine, the couple engaged in passionate conversation.

'_I'm so glad you decided to get back with me, Christopher.'_

'_Never been so thrilled as to have you back in my life, Elena, after the e-mail that tore us apart. Marrying Rebecca was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. It's you I want to be with.'_

'_Oh Christopher,' _sighed Elena, thrilled that Christopher still thought of her this way. Despite her relationship with John Ross , deep down she still had feelings bubbling for Christopher beneath the surface. Likewise, Christopher felt the same about her. After their meal, they shared a passionate kiss.

_Chapter 3_

Bobby was still recuperating from his cerebral aneurysm which came as a result of his chemotherapy treatment for stomach cancer. He had been discharged from hospital but he was still bed-ridden at home in Southfork, his personal nurse taking care of his every need. He was one of life's survivors, having cheated death several times in the past at the hands of his deranged, obsessive ex-admirer Katherine Wentworth. One of her attempts, however, was nothing more than a figment of his former wife Pamela's imagination. So for him, cancer was yet another potential death hurdle to overcome. Wife Ann showed solidarity with him and she vowed to support him every step of the way in his fight against cancer.

In terms of character, she channelled his late mother Miss Ellie, acting like a second mother to him in addition to her primary role as his loyal and fiercely protective wife. He never felt more lucky to have found love again with such a caring woman after the disappearance of his true love, Pamela, after a horrific collision in the red Mercedes Bobby owned at the time, which had been completely destroyed in the explosion after crashing into an oil tanker at the crossroads. And the unhappy ending to his second short-lived marriage to April Stevens, who was sadly shot dead on their honeymoon in Paris. This time, however, he was convinced that Ann was the perfect woman to share the twilight years of his life with. Finally, he found contentment in his love life. Ann was onto a winner, too. Being married to an honest and kind-hearted man was the ideal escape route from her conniving ex-husband Harris Ryland, a transportation tycoon, whose favourite pastimes involved tormenting his ex-wife, suing his enemies, scams and blackmail.

Rather a lot in common with Bobby's brother JR, because those were among his favourite hobbies too, especially when it came to making business deals. Elsewhere, in another part of Dallas, JR was intent on doing just that…

_Chapter 4_

Ever since Bobby's cancer diagnosis, the brothers appeared to have grown closer than ever before, calling a brief truce between themselves after many years of fierce infighting. Recently, he battled with Bobby for the ownership of Southfork. His dirty work in conjunction with so-called Mexican heiress 'Marta del Sol' to dupe Bobby into signing away the deeds to Southfork, which Bobby had planned to sell. However, JR, for once had been himself deceived, when Marta was revealed to be an impostor called Veronica Martinez. But with that, he did manage to wrestle the deeds to Southfork out of Bobby's hands and has brewed up some sinister plots against Bobby with the apple of his eye, his son John Ross III. He plotted not just to take custody of Southfork, but he also had his eyes on the purchase of his business rival Harris' corporation, Ryland Trucking and Shipping Co.

'_I'll give that bastard Harris an offer he can't refuse',_ he smirked to himself with a sinister expression crossing his face. _'I'll exchange $34,000.000 with his business. Then he'll no longer be the most ruthless tycoon in Dallas, I'll reclaim that crown for myself', _he cackled.

Meanwhile, Cliff and his daughter Rebecca plotted their revenge against the man Cliff most despised: JR.

'_JR is taking a business trip down to Fort Worth in regards to the purchase of Ryland Trucking and Shipping Co. He will be negotiating an important business deal between himself and Harris' empire', _informed Rebecca deviously. _'He will be arriving at the offices at 7.30pm in Dallas city centre.'_

'_Right. Now here's the plan, Pamela Rebecca. JR will be there at that meeting. We will also arrive there just before 7.00pm where we will be lying in wait for him….with a nice little surprise…' _he smirked, with a sinister twinkle in his eye.

Harris eventually caught wind of JR's plans to acquire his transport business. _'Nobody is gonna buy out my business – especially not that darned JR', _he hissed to himself.

The phone in Harris' office rang. _'Hello partner,' _chirped JR_. 'Now, I know the two of us are supposed to be business rivals',_ he continued, _'but I'm the master in making cut price deals on wheels, me being such a smooth talker and expert in the oil business. I wanna make you the offer of a lifetime, Harris. How would you like me, to take over control of your company to the tune of $34,000,000, with dear old JR at the helm? How 'bout it? Or I'll expose your business with your ex-wife if you don't comply with me. If you don't , you'll end up regretting your very existence.'_

'_I'd rather buy a one-way ticket to Hell than have you buy out my company, JR. Goodbye, and sleep well. For it may be your last', _he ended with a cackle, before putting the phone down.

_Chapter 5_

JR drove down to the headquarters of Harris' transport empire in his Mercedes. Entering the building, the receptionist simply said over the intercom: '_A Mr. JR Ewing to see you, Mr. Ryland.'_

'_OK. Show him in', _replied Harris.

JR strode into his office. Unbeknown to his fellow evil tycoon, JR had cleverly concealed a small tape recorder with a mini microphone located in the corner of his briefcase. Over glasses of Bourbon, they exchanged some pretty fierce words between them. JR threatened Harris at the end of the meeting. '_JR Ewing always gets what he wants, your time as owner of Ryland Trucking and Shipping Co. is up,'_ he threatened. Leaving, he gave Harris an evil smirk with Harris in 'if looks could kill' mode. _'You haven't seen the last of me, JR Ewing. I'll hit back at you,'_ he ended with a cackle.

In another part of Dallas, Rebecca is seen entering a shop that just happens to sell firearms…

_Chapter 6_

Later that night, JR booked a room for the night at a luxury $9,000 a night hotel located in the heart of Dallas. After downing a sip of Bourbon, he played back the recording of his conversations with Harris at the meeting: _'…purchase your company $34,000,000…to be Ewing-owned…take my special little offer or else…or I'll threaten to bring you down right where you stand, Ryland…' _it went on, a diabolical grin spreading across JR's face. Despite his advancing years and recent treatment for clinical depression, JR was back to his old self – the man everyone loved to hate.

Footsteps. Suddenly, a foot stepped into the poorly lit room, then a shadowy figure appeared by the doorway. Bang! A shot rang out, breaking the tranquil silent atmosphere in the room. JR's limp and mortally wounded body fell to the floor. Dallas' most notorious villain of all time was dead. But who pulled the trigger?

_Chapter 7_

John Ross' phone was ringing in his pocket. _'Hello…yes…oh God no! Not my daddy!'_ He ended the call. Sue Ellen, his mother approached him. _'John Ross dear, what's the matter?'_

Even a tough nut like John Ross shed a few tears. Teary-eyed, he stammered: _'I just received a phone call from a nurse at Dallas Memorial Hospital. My father's dead – they say he's been murdered!'_

Sue Ellen was speechless. Words just couldn't come out from her mouth because she was so in shock at her ex-husband's death. Soon, the news reached Bobby. _'Oh my God,' _he exclaimed, horrified. Ann bought him a cup of tea. _' You OK, Bobby? You look upset'._

'_My brother JR has died. They found him in a pool of his own blood. It's believed someone shot him.'_

'_Who could have done that?'_

'_I dunno. The number of enemies he had outnumbered what few friends he had.' _He then burst into tears. Soon, Bobby made preparations for JR's funeral, to be held at Southfork. Meanwhile, an post-mortem was carried out on JR's body. He'd been found by a horrified hotel maid bleeding to death. She phoned for an ambulance, but by the time the ambulance crew arrived at the scene, rigor mortis had already set in and he was pronounced dead by the paramedics. He may have survived Kristen's shooting attempt all those years ago, but this time, survival was out of the question.

_Chapter 8_

JR's lavish funeral was being held in the grounds of Southfork. His casket was made out of dark oak wood with 24 carat gold handles complete with the state flag of Texas draped over his coffin topped off with his trademark Stetson and a floral tribute of his initials.

Bobby was the first to come out, wearing a long black coat with a black Stetson, along with his wife Ann, wearing a black hat with a net fascinator and a V-necked black dress with a woollen shawl teamed with black heels. Next to come out was his son Christopher, dressed in a smart black suit arm-in-arm with his girlfriend Elena, dressed in a cream dress with black lace overlay. Later, his ex-wife Sue Ellen arrived in a black Mercedes, wearing a long sleeved black dress teamed up with a black fur stole and black heels, accompanied by her son by JR, John Ross, who was also dressed smartly in a black suit.

Guests began to flood in through the gates of Southfork via a cavalcade of black cars. Arrivals included his brother Gary and wife Valene, his half-brother Ray accompanied with his ex-loves Donna Culver and Jenna Wade, niece Lucy, JR's second ex-wife Cally, JR's illegitimate son James Beaumont and his third son with his mother Vanessa, one of JR's many adulterous liaisons and many other guests followed.

The last car to pull up was a black Chevrolet with blacked out windows. A black heel-clad foot stepped out wearing a black dress, long black gloves and a black pill box hat with the lady having had her hair cut into an auburn-coloured bob. It was none other than Pamela, Bobby's ex-wife.

Years ago, she'd been involved in a nasty near-fatal car accident when she crashed Bobby's red Mercedes into an oil tanker at a junction. She suffered horrific burns for which she had extensive reconstructive plastic surgery. At the time, she apparently had a terminal illness which she was supposedly dying of, but all this time, she had actually been living in Bel Air California, running her own beauty products empire. Her disappearance from the hospital was the work of her half-sister Katherine Wentworth abducting her and sending an impostor who told Cliff in the doctor's office that she only had a few months to live so that Pam could start afresh in secret.

In the intervening years, she since remarried a high-flying doctor whose list of patients included many celebrity clients, who went to his private practice before she divorced him two years ago. Officially, she was now a single lady again.

When he caught sight of her, Bobby's face dropped dramatically in shock and surprise. At first he was hallucinating as a result of his recent intake of chemotherapy drugs for his cancer. Then, rubbing his eyes to confirm what he had seen, he took another look. It couldn't be, could it?

Ann, who was beside him, turned to him. _'What's the matter, Bobby?'_ she inquired.

'_Erm..nothing, honey…'_ he replied, trying to keep his emotions in check, for the sake of his late brother's funeral service, which was about to start in a minute.

_Chapter 9_

A minister, dressed in black, conducted the ceremony. _'Dear people, we are gathered here today to remember the life of one of Dallas' most prominent citizens, but not necessarily the most beloved by everyone. Moreover, he was despised by many people due to his unsavoury actions. But today, we celebrate the most positive aspects of his life. Today, we remember a man who was devoted to his son and his life in the oil business'._

JR's casket was lowered into the ground in the plot of Southfork ground which Bobby had chosen for him next to where their late mother, Miss Ellie, had been buried years before. Her second husband and JR and Bobby's stepfather, Clayton Farlow was buried in the plot next to her . He died two years before his wife in 1999 from a heart attack.

The ceremony went on after eulogies by John Ross, Sue Ellen and Bobby. _'Ashes to ashes, dust to dust to dust, here lies JR Ewing, Dallas oil man. Requiescat in pace'._ The pall bearers then lowered JR's coffin into the ground then, with spades, helped to heap the soil into the grave shovel by shovel, before putting the grass turf back on top to seal the grave.

Later, a wake was held in and around Southfork in his honour. The cook Carmen had set a table full of buffet food including various canapés and she offered drinks to guests including glasses of sparkling Champagne and Bourbon.

Bobby stood alone in the corner, with tears streaming down his face. In spite of all of JR's wickedness and fights, deep down they were still carved from the same flesh and blood and he loved him dearly. Still holding a drink in her hand, Pamela walked up towards Bobby. At first Bobby did not know how to react upon seeing his ex-wife…

_Chapter 10_

'_Bobby? Is that you?' _enquired Pamela.

Bobby blinked twice to tell himself that they were not deceiving him. _'Pam? Pam? I thought you died years ago?'_ he replied, bewildered and in disbelief.

'_I never died. I moved to California to become a cosmetics tycoon. I went away under the cover of a terminal illness with the help of my sister Katherine to leave Dallas and take on a new lease of life.'_

Bobby paused, then suddenly his elation just exploded. His confused expression soon morphed into a wide smile. _'Pamela! It's so nice to see you again after all these years!' _he exclaimed, throwing his arms around her like they'd never been apart. _'Oh, Bobby', _she swooned, wrapping her arms around him, before kissing each other on the lips.

The scene was witnessed by his wife Ann, from afar, eyeing the two with suspicion. _'He wasn't – was he?'_ Ann had always believed Bobby to be a good, honest, kind-hearted man who always put his family first. Surely he wouldn't cheat on her with his ex-wife? _'No, they're just friends now',_ as she tried to fill her mind with some reassuring thoughts.

Sue Ellen was also bereft with grief over her ex-husband's death. She reached for the bottle of Bourbon on the table, tears rolling down her eyes, pouring herself glass after glass, descending into meltdown before passing out. Previously, she vowed never to touch another drop of alcohol again, but now, her former worst enemy had become her best friend again, during the funeral of the man she hated and loved at the same time during their years of marriage. The couple may have had a fiery relationship at best, but a part of her still held a candle to him despite the fights and mistreatment at his hands. Now, she felt alone and sad, and being in the company of her old friend alcohol was a comfort to her. For Sue Ellen, that was the only way out while she was trapped in the mists of grief. Tears poured into the glass she was drinking out of. Ann discovered her passed out and she and Bobby carried her over to the sofa to recover.

Christopher and Elena chatted in the background over drinks.

'_Elena, I'm going to divorce Rebecca and marry you. You're the one that I want.'_

'_But Christopher, if you do that, wouldn't she then scam you out of more money in the form of the divorce payout?'_

'_I don't care if she hustles me out of more money because I have more than enough. I want that woman out of my life for good. I don't care if she is expecting my babies. That's not enough to reunite us, not after what she did to me and my family. Elena. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.' _The pair then leaned in for a kiss.

John Ross then stormed in on Christopher, breaking up the kiss. Angrily grabbing him and pushing him against the wall, he launched a tirade against him. _'You lousy bastard! You're the one who killed my daddy! I'll swear I'll make you pay for this! You'll wish you'd never been born!'_

'_John Ross, I don't know what you're talking about! Let me go!'_

John Ross and Christopher then exchanged punches, escalating into a full-blown fight, brawling with each other out of the ranch before the two men fell into the swimming pool, still hitting each other in front of horrified guests. The ladies fled in fear trying not to get caught up in John Ross and Christopher's fierce fight.

Bobby rushed out and dived into the swimming pool, breaking up the fight between the two. _'Enough!' _he demanded furiously.

Ann, Sue Ellen and Pamela rushed out to see what was going on.

'_Both of you!' _continued Bobby. _'Grow up and start behaving like real gentlemen! I'm warning you two!'_ Immediately, John Ross and Christopher's fight ended there. The three men staggered out of the pool, their clothes all soaked.

'_Bobby, are you all right?' _asked Ann.

'_Yes, but this is so humiliating for me, getting my clothes wet on the day of my brother's funeral, '_ he groaned. Pamela also asked Bobby if he was all right.

'_Oh Ann. This is my ex-wife Pamela Barnes Ewing, JR's ex-sister-in-law. She flew all the way from California to Southfork for the funeral. She's a successful make-up tycoon with her own line of beauty products nowadays.'_

Pamela shook hands with Ann. _'Pleased to meet you, Ann.'_

'_And you, Pamela', _she smiled.

'_Right. Us ladies are like the Three Musketeers again', _chuckled a still rather boozed up Sue Ellen.

'_Sue Ellen, I hope you're not back on the booze again because of JR's death?' _asked Pamela.

'_Oh no,' _Sue Ellen reassured. _'I-I'm just trying to block out the details and come to terms with it. Even though there were times when I absolutely hated him, he really was the only man for me despite my other marriage and relationships with other men like Dusty'._

'_As much as I couldn't stand JR, he was still my brother-in-law at the end of the day. And I know how much he meant to you, Sue Ellen,' _said Ann.

The three women conversed with each other as they caught up with each other's lives.

In the background, Lucy was with her parents and Ray. _'I can't believe my uncle's gone', _she sobbed, clinging onto her mum Valene. Ray comforted her by putting his arms around her. _'Everything's going to be fine,' _he reassured.

The day of the funeral soon drew to a close and the guests went home after JR's funeral service and wake were over.

_Chapter 11_

Whilst Sue Ellen found comfort in alcohol again, Bobby sank into a deep depression over his brother's death, his state of mind all mixed up in confusion. Ann did her best to cheer him up and reassure him that everything would be alright in the future, but his dark mood just wouldn't lift. He picked up the phone and dialled a number. _'Pam. It's me, Bobby…'_

John Ross, meanwhile, swore to take revenge on whoever murdered his father. He'd arranged to have a portrait painted of his father as a tribute to him like his late grandfather Jock before him, so that his presence will always be felt, to hang on the wall in his office. In his drawer, he also had a revolver…

Christopher was in the divorce court. Rebecca was not present at this time, wisely choosing to stay away since Christopher never wanted to see her again.

'_The divorce between Christopher Ewing and Rebecca Sutter is hereby granted'._

With that, Christopher left the court, free to marry Elena.

Bobby waited outside the Jerry's Texan BBQ restaurant, anxiously looking at his watch. Suddenly Pamela, wearing an attractive burgundy peplum dress and nude court shoes. They greeted each other with a friendly kiss. Over a lunch of steak and salad, they talked animatedly. It was as if they'd never split up. After they finished lunch, they shared a tender, passionate kiss. Pamela then drove him back to her apartment, where kissing and cuddling developed into sex before ending up in bed together. This happened over a period of several nights and Ann wondered why he always came home late.

Bobby felt torn. Beneath the surface he still had loving feelings for his ex-wife, but at the same time he felt guilty about cheating on Ann. He didn't expect it to go this far. He only intended to stay friends with Pamela, not fall in love with her all over again. The nest morning, he buttoned up his shirt and pulled up his trousers before kissing Pamela goodbye after leaving her apartment. He called Christopher on his iPhone to arrange a lift back to Southfork. When he got back home, Ann stormed out with a face like thunder…

_Chapter 12_

'_Bobby! Where were you last night?'_ she demanded.

'_Uh, I was wining and dining with Pamela and she invited me back to her place for a drink and I…'_

'_Enough with the excuses!' _she screeched angrily. _'Get out of my sight! You had me fooled thinking you were the good guy of the Ewing family. No, you're just as bad as your deceased conniving brother JR. You're cut from the same cloth as him, aren't you?'_ she ranted, throwing a bottle of Bourbon in his direction, smashing it against the wall. Bobby ducked just in time before the bottle could hit him.

'_Ann, I can explain…'_

'_There's the door, Bobby. Feel free to use it and go home to your darling Pamela!'_

Ann then came down the stairs with some of his clothes and ordered him to start packing his bags. After he packed his bags under Ann's orders, Ann then showed him out of the door and he left. The rest of Bobby's clothes that were left behind were cut to ribbons by Ann using the sharpest of scissors.

Would their marriage survive this?

_Chapter 13_

Even though it was all but over between Rebecca and Christopher, who recently presented her with divorce papers, she agreed to meet Christopher for a talk over a coffee about the twins she was expecting after they broke up over her scheming and crooked activities.

Sipping coffee, Rebecca began: _'Christopher. I have a confession to make. Two, in fact. First, the twins I am expecting – you're not the father. They're Tommy's, who wasn't really my brother. We were lovers during the time I was married to you. Secondly, I'm not really Rebecca Sutter. My real name is Pamela Rebecca Cooper-Barnes. I'm your non-biological first cousin. My father is Cliff Barnes, your uncle's old nemesis. That's the woman you were married to all this time.'_

Christopher threatening to throw his coffee over her. _'You deceitful viper! How could you spin a web of so much lies and deceit like that? I wish I'd never set eyes on you, let alone married you!'_

He stormed out of the restaurant, feeling like he had been conned and deceived, and drove away.

Pulling up outside in the Southfork driveway, Christopher called Elena on his mobile, saying he had a surprise for her. Later, Elena came round to Southfork to see him. Christopher pulled out a diamond and gold engagement ring from a small box which he kept in his pocket. _'Elena Ramos', _he started, _'will you marry me?'_

There was a long pause before Elena finally made her decision._ 'Yes, yes!'_ she cried, excitedly before hugging Christopher. Together, they made plans for their wedding – the reception, which would be held at Southfork, the catering arrangements, the suits, the dresses, the cake and the transport. Their wedding would become one of the largest bashes ever to be held at Southfork…

_Chapter 14_

After downing bottles of several alcoholic beverages – Bourbon, vodka and Malibu – and passing out on several occasions, Sue Ellen eventually checked herself into rehab following her relapse into alcoholism following her ex-husband JR's death. She had also made regular appointments to see a psychologist to help her through battling her demons, which had come back to haunt her once again.

'_Doctor, me and JR had a love-hate marriage. We had some real nasty arguments as well as moments of tender love in our time together. I feel like turning back to alcohol is the only way to cope with my grief. It helped me in the past, why shouldn't it hep me now?'_

'_Sue Ellen', _commanded the psychologist. _'I'm going to put you on a special rehabilitation programme that should get you off alcohol once and for all. This will involve an eight week stay at a rehab clinic using special strategies to enable you to go cold turkey under the supervision of doctors. Promise me you'll undertake this programme?'_

'_I promise.'_

Ann's angry demeanour towards Bobby gradually softened and they both made an agreement to go and see a marriage guidance counsellor to try and fix their marriage. After attending five sessions, Ann forgave Bobby and they both agreed to give their marriage a second chance. Bobby promised Ann that he would only keep his ex-wife as nothing more than an acquaintance.

Now that Bobby and Ann had got their love life back on track, it was now time for Christopher to fix his.

_Chapter 15_

Sue Ellen was discharged from the rehab clinic, well enough for her to attend her nephew Christopher's wedding to Elena. Guests turned round to see Elena coming out of the ranch dressed in an ivory fishtail gown with an embroidered and sequinned bodice, finished with a silver diamante tiara and a veil. She was given away by her brother Andres, a reformed delinquent after a spell in the military. The band played the bridal march music on fiddles as she walked down the aisle to meet her groom Christopher. Ann's daughter from her previous marriage to Harris, Emma, was Elena's bridesmaid and Bobby's son by Jenna, Lucas, was best man.

Lucas had been resentful towards his father Bobby in the past for neglecting him all these years and had came after his share of the Ewing family fortune. The rift between father and son had gradually healed over the years, and their relationship grew warmer.

Guests watched as Christopher and Elena said their vows.

'_Do you, Christopher Ewing, take Elena Ramos to be your lawful wedded wife?'_

'_I do.'_

'_And do you, Elena Ramos, take Christopher Ewing to be your lawful wedded husband?'_

'_I do.'_

'_You may kiss the bride', _concluded the minister. Everyone cheered and threw confetti at the happy couple. Bobby walked over to his son, beaming with delight. _'Congratulations my boy. I hope this time it works out for you.'_

As guests gathered around the buffet table for some drinks and wedding cake, Bobby received a phone call, informing him of some important developments into JR's murder investigation…

_Chapter 16_

Pamela Rebecca Cooper-Barnes had been arrested on suspicion for murdering JR Ewing!

The police had analysed hours of CCTV footage of Pamela Rebecca entering the firearms shop, outside Harris' headquarters and outside the hotel where she was staying at. Based on this evidence, she was carted off to the police station where she was given a jail number and her mugshot taken, along with fingerprints.

Afterwards, she was led into the interview room where she was grilled for over three hours.

'_Ms. Cooper-Barnes, where were you on the night JR Ewing was murdered?'_

'_I was out shopping on the Plaza to get some groceries and on my way home I walked past the Ryland Transport building and the Marriott hotel to my father's mansion!'_

'_Did you shoot JR?'_

'_No, I didn't.'_

In the end, she was charged and held in custody in a jail cell overnight. Forensic tests and DNA analysis were taken on the gun found at the scene. After the thoroughly detailed examination, there were sign of Pamela Rebecca's fingerprints on the gun, and there was no evidence that she was wearing gloves at the time of the shooting. Eventually, she was released on bail. The police had yet to put the jigsaw puzzle pieces together in her involvement in Tommy's mysterious disappearance…

In the meantime, police questioned suspect after suspect: Cliff, Pamela, Sue Ellen, Christopher, Elena, Jenna, Donna, Lucy, Valene, his brothers Bobby, Gary and Ray and even his own son John Ross. All these leads came to nothing after rounds of extensive questioning and evidence examination and individual forensic tests, eliminating all these suspects from their involvement in JR's murder.

But one major suspect, who was immediately led to the police station in handcuffs escorted by officers before an extensive grilling, was found to have his fingerprints matching the ones found on the gun and the size of the bullet that killed JR matched the size of the gun. Before long, police charged the suspect with the murder of JR Ewing.

The mystery is solved. Who killed JR? It was….

Harris Ryland, his evil business rival. His motive for killing JR was because he did not want his livelihood, his transport company, to end up in Ewing hands. As a result, he killed JR before he could take any further action in buying his company. He would never let anyone else buy his company, not least his biggest rival, the now-deceased JR Ewing.

After a lengthy trial, Harris was convicted of JR's murder and sentenced to life imprisonment with the judge ordering him to serve a minimum of at least 25 years with no parole, with the assets of his business sequestrated as a result.

Over in another part of Texas, a man poured himself a glass of champagne to toast his long-time nemesis' demise. While Cliff Barnes may not have had any direct involvement in JR's death, he was celebrating the fact that finally, for once in his life, he managed to get one over him. This time, he was the winner.

**THE END**


End file.
